Donald Duck
'''Donald Duck '''is a recurring character in NicoB's YouTube channel and the most prominent voice in his Kingdom Hearts let's play. Donald is the member of The Council of Voices and participant in the Nonary Game. Donald is a relatively new to the council who is notorious for being loud mouthed and rude to many people. Let's Play In Kingdom Hearts, Donald receives a mission from King Mickey to head to Traverse Town alongside Goofy and find the person who wields the "key". In some of the earlier episodes Nico stated that he had trouble doing the Donald voice and even mentions spending an hour attempting to do a Donald voice but struggled to mimic the voice. Over the course of the game, Donald grows to develop a mutual hatred towards Sora, often being the the butt of many jokes and insults. While playing the game, Nico has the tendency to replace Donald with the guest party member out of spite for him. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Donald joins Sora and Goofy while traveling in Castle Oblivion. Throughout the game, Donald's hatred towards Sora increases and appears to hate the tender moments that he shares with Naminé, even stating that their touching moments are "a bit much" and how their relationship makes him sick. A running joke in the playthrough is his tendency to say "Wak!". In Kingdom Hearts II, Donald awakens in Twilight Town with Sora and Goofy after their one year slumber. Before boarding the train to Yen Sid's tower, Donald tells Nico that he spies hours of grinding and optional boss frustration before warning him that he's gonna die. He becomes an antagonist in Timeless River, where he gives into the temptation of changing the future in order to take over the world and create his own "Donald Land" before Sora and Goofy stop him. While in Atlantica, Donald desires to sing Ariel's part in Under the Sea before Sora threatens to eat him. After the defeat of Xemnas, Sora receives a message in a bottle from Mickey, Donald claims to have wiped his butt with the paper and taunts Sora for having "duck doody" on his hands. This game starts the trend of Donald repeatedly shouting his catchphrase, "I got it!" In Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, Donald appears in the final episode when Nico plays Mission Mode, where Donald is declared the "Ultimate Piece of Shit" and talks about how terrible his stats are. Donald beats a mission against the Morning Star Heartless where he mostly warns enemies to watch out for him and gloats about how great he is. In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Donald is seen at Yen Sid's tower with Goofy, he complains about not making any appearances in the game and thinks his mage outfit looks "kawaii as fuck". Whenever Aqua is battling against Terra Xehanort, Donald helps Aqua in the form of a D-Link. During the credits, Yen Sid lashes out at Donald for eating all of his cookies despite not even liking them, stating that he only ate them because he was hungry. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, after the defeat of Xemnas, Donald returned back to wearing his original mage outfit after setting his other clothes on fire in a crazy drunken rage after getting wasted with Jiminy Cricket the previous night. He gets angered about the Datascape because he wanted to watch the Fruit Ball tournament between a cow and "hot blue chick". In Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, Donald spends most of the game complaining about his lack of a significant role. He later reveals that he's been cheating on Daisy with Minnie Mouse, Riku expresses disgust at the idea of the interspecies relationship, to which Donald states that's how he likes it and tells Riku not to judge him. In Persona 5, when the Phantom Thiefs speak about going to Destiny Land, Nico mentions a knockoff Donald Duck character named "Mitch the Mallard" in his improv before urging people to come to Destiny Land for all their dreams to come true. In Kingdom Hearts III, Donald travels with Sora and Goofy to help find the Power of Waking and defeating Xehanort. While in Olympus, Donald reveals that he and Goofy smoked so much weed that they reverted back to Level 1. When returning to Twilight Town, Donald seems unaware that it's been 84 years since Kingdom Hearts II came out. In the Keyblade Graveyard, Donald unleashes a Zettaflare and kills Terra Xehanort. Nico remarks that Donald saved the world, before he dies after using all of his power. In the comments, one of the Picky Penguins mentions how powerful Donald was for performing that and how he's canonically one of the most powerful mages in Square-Enix and implies that Donald has done this before, later wondering if this is why Deep Jungle disappeared after the first game. Donald constantly annoys Sora about how every place they visit looks like a good spot to find ingredients. The Council of Voices In the Council of Voices, Donald has the role of "Avian Asshole". Donald makes his debut in the episode ORIGIN STORIES? where he just finished going to the bathroom and urges the others to avoid going in there for a few weeks. His entrance isn't met with the most positive reception from the other voices, Seven thinks he's Morishige and the Judge was hoping that he wouldn't show up. Donald flirts with Asahina about if she wants to see his magic staff that shoots lightning out of it. Joshua doesn't believe he's the real Donald Duck, Seven thinks he sounds like the mutant offspring of Maya Fey and Toko Fukawa, something neither agree with. Donald reveals that his voice is fake and only uses it for whenever he's "working" and states that no one would understand what he's trying to say if he talked like that all the time. Donald brags about him being the best voice and believes that Monokuma is King Mickey. Donald continues flirting with Asahina about her "buns" until being mercilessly beaten by Von Karma. He later is beaten up by Seven, failing to try and defend himself with this Thunder before getting attacked by Seven. When Komaeda and the Judge speak about their love, Donald is grossed out and states that he doesn't want to see that with Maya agreeing. In the next episode, NONARY GAME?, Donald attends a meeting after him and a few other members of the council receive an important message from the Judge. Suddenly, the only smell a strange substance, which Donald denies being a fart that came from him, Seven reveals that it's sleeping gas that knocks them all unconscious. After waking up, Donald was selected as one of the nine participants in the Nonary Game by Zero and given a bracelet with a forbidden action. Throughout the game, Donald remains with Monokuma, still believing that he's King Mickey, he thinks that Monokuma is simply keeping his identity a secret to keep a low radar. Personality In terms of personality, Donald isn't far too different from his original personality, he's an aggressive and short-tempered duck that is easily provoked about many and tendency to scream a lot in his sentences. Donald is a very bitter person who seems to hate everyone, especially Sora, as the two are constantly arguing, most of their arguments stem from Sora teasing or insulting Donald for his rude behavior. Donald is often regarded as the butt of many of Nico's jokes, regularly being made fun of throughout the playthroughs, this carries over to Sora who is rude to Donald all the time, even going as far to say that Donald isn't even allowed to speak without his permission. While in canon material, Daisy Duck is regarded as Donald's love interest, he doesn't really seem to think very much of her in Nico's playthroughs. In Kingdom Hearts II, he states that he hates her (alongside Sora, Goofy, Minnie, Chip, Dale, and Merlin), in Dream Drop Distance he reveals that he's been cheating on her with Minnie, something later brought up again in Kingdom Hearts III, after Xehanort's defeat Donald finally reveals this relationship with Minnie, to which Mickey beats him up. Donald also shows some attraction towards Aoi Asahina, who he flirts with in the Council of Voices. His affair with Queen Minnie has been happening since Birth by Sleep, where it's revealed that Donald was crashing at Yen Sid's tower after Daisy kicked him out for cheating, to which Yen Sid sighs for this happening again. Donald is shown to be disgusted at many of the romance scenes, he expresses disgust about the promise made between Sora and Naminé to the point it actually makes him sick and is disturbed whenever Sora and Kairi reunite. While Donald is generally bitter and rude to most people, he seems relatively friendly to Goofy and still remains loyal to King Mickey, even believing that him and Monokuma are the same person. Donald loves singing and thinks he has a great singing voice, particularly with Disney songs, he desires to sing songs like and before sora shuts down his idea. Donald has the tendency to swear a lot, with his most common lines being "Aww fuck!", "What the balls?" or "What the ballsack?", "Wak!", "I got it!", and "Thunder!" In The Council of Voices, Donald's personality is a little less aggressive and rude compared to in Kingdom Hearts, in the Nonary Games he's loyal to Monokuma who he genuinely believes is King Mickey. Origin Donald Duck's origins date back to the 1934 Disney short, , he would continue to make subsequent appearances in other cartoons for several decades, he would later appear in television shows such as and , and films such as and . The particular incarnation of Donald used by Nicob is the one from , making his debut in the 2002 Playstation 2 title of the exact same name, he was featured as the the royal court magician of and was sent on a mission to find the wielder of the Keyblade alongside Goofy. He would continue having this similar role in the following games of and , with his role decreasing in some of the subsequent games, he would later return as part of the main cast in . Trivia *Donald is a fan of and loved his performance in , but not so much everything else. *Unlike Sora, Donald seems to be a fan of Atlantica, he volunteers to sing before Sora threatens to eat him, does his own rendition of , and states that he loves the world so much that he never wants to leave. *Interestingly enough, while in Timeless River, Donald speaks about his desire to take over the world and create his own "Donald Land", something similar like this happens in the Kingdom Hearts II manga. Category:Voices Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters